11 Jam dengan Orang Asing
by Sora-album
Summary: Teisha mendapat panggilan dari teman lamanya, untuk menemani Frau, pasien yang kemungkinan hidupnya tinggal 11 jam. Bagaimana Teisha, melalui hari ini, dengan orang yang benar - benar asing baginya? Dan sebuah kenangan masa kecil di Raggs, kota kelahirannya, mulai terbuka... a complete two-shot of FemaleTeito x Frau
1. Chapter 1

**11 Jam dengan Orang Asing**

Wes…dah lama nggak posting oneshot, apalagi yg bahasa negeri sendiri(Duh, emang bukan anak bangsa sejati nih…). Akhirnya, diantara rentetan serial-serialku yang nggak kelar-kelar, kusempatkan untuk ngetik ide fanfics 07 Ghost yang dah berkutu di otak. Rencana sih oneshot, tpi karena kayaknya kebanyakan, jadi two shot

Dan **Teito disini tampil sebagai seorang P-E-R-E-M-P-U-A-N, bernama Teisha**. Yup, karena ada konflik batin tak berkesudahan dan hasilnya diatas(wong padahal hobi baca FrauxTeito versi _yaoi_ ato _boy_ x _boy_ …) tapi **terserah** para _readers_ juga sih, **jika ingin tetap membaca ini sebagai** _ **yaoi**_ **.** _I'm fine, thank you._

Satu lagi (panjang ne mukadimah…toh, gak ada epilog nanti :3), fanfiction yang ini melibatkan lagu dari **Sia, Soon we'll be found** , jadi silahkan didengarkan juga.

 _Well_ , selamat menikmati (emang makanan?)

Netto : 1833 words

 **Disclaimer :** **07 Ghost gak bakalan jadi punya aku, tuk selamanya~ Aku Cuma punya nih bahan cerita tuk dinikmati bersama. Maaf besar untuk OOC-ness, karena penulis ini yang jones.(siapa nanya?)**

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

 **Jam ke 7  
**

"Kau gila atau nekat,sih?!" seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahunya berkata kepada pria jangkung berambut pirang yang segera duduk disebelahnya. Mata hijaunya menatap heran, aneh, marah serta takjub dengan pria yang hanya nyengir kuda disebelahnya ini.

"Mungkin keduanya."

Dia ingin membalas, mengutarakan sesuatu untuk membuat pria itu berdiri dan keluar sekarang, namun hanya desahan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Kalau kau tidak berani, kau boleh nonton dari bawah, kok,"

Tekanan darahnya naik kembali.

"Bukan karena aku tidak berani, Bodoh! Kamu itu baru habis operasi, Frau!" Kekesalannya meluap di satu kalimat itu, menarik perhatian penumpang lain dibelakang mereka.

Besi pengaman berbalut busa biru turun. Terlambat.

Senyum si pria makin melebar, sang gadis hanya menatap ngeri ke rel di depannya, meringis dalam hati. _Rollercoaster_ akan melaju.

00000-.-00000

 **Jam ke 2 menuju ke 6**

"Ini barang terakhir,kan? Serius,kan?" tanya gadis berkemeja putih dengan lengan tergulung, membungkus sebuah kotak di pangkuan jins biru gelapnya.

Di balas dengan sebuah anggukan dan sebuah "hm hm" dari pria berambut pirang yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

 _Dari Frau Birkin,_

 _Untuk Rogue Sinezia,_

 _Maaf jika aku tidak sempat untuk bertatap muka langsung, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas barang yang pernah kau pinjamkan._

Tak lupa sebuah pesan kecil si gadis masukkan sebelum menutup keseluruhan sampul coklat pada kotak. Tulis alamat tujuan dan pengirim. Perekat disana dan sini. Selesai.

Ia bisa menghela napas sejenak, mata hijau menatap hasil pekerjaannya. Lima kardus kosong dan 32 paket terbungkus rapi, siap untuk diantar ke kantor pos terdekat. Dan seorang pria berkaus merah dan bercelana jins hitam yang robek di bagian lutut, bersandar dengan santai di kursi empuknya, tangan terlipat menyangga kepalanya dari belakang.

Ingin rasanya pria itu diantarkan juga dengan paket kilat ke Neraka, kalau bukan karena sebuah tugas. Si gadis mengangkat paket – paket tadi ke arah pintu apartemennya. Karena tangan yang penuh, kaki pun jadi untuk menendang perut si pria, membuatnya membelalakkan mata biru yang hampir terlelap itu.

Si pria berdiri, kesal, "Tak perlu membangunkanku seperti itu, Pendek!"

Sebuah tendangan lagi melesat ke tulang keringnya.

 **Jam ke 0 menuju 1**

"Orang ini? Yakin?" tanya si gadis, menunjuk ke arah pria jangkung yang dengan bersemangatnya berkejar – kejaran bersama para anak di bangsal Melati.

"Ya, dia yang memanggilmu." Jawab seorang pria berambut ungu muda dan berjas putih disampingnya

Dia menatap sang dokter tak percaya, "Kau bercanda, Labrador…Dia…"

"Dia tidak sesehat kelihatannya. Dia pasien transplantasi jantung pertama di Barsburg yang bisa sesehat sekarang."

Pandangannya beralih ke dokter berambut marun, "Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa dia memanggilku, Castor? Bahkan setelah melihat dirinya, aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali, si Fro ini…"

Castor membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Frau, Frau Birkin. Ketika kami bilang bahwa keberhasilan operasi sangat kecil dan dia perlu pemantauan selama 13 jam setelah siuman, ia bersikeras ingin menghabiskan waktu itu denganmu, Teisha. Itu pun sudah berkurang dua jam sejak jam 8 ini,"

Teisha beralih dari dua teman satu universitasnya ini, kembali ke pria yang sekarang mengangkat lima anak kecil sekaligus di lengannya, memicu tepuk tangan dan raut kebahagian pada anak – anak lain di bawahnya. Ada perasaan aneh di dadanya ketika melihat senyum lebar itu…

Dia menghela napas, "Baiklah, aku akan menemaninya. Cuma 11 jam,kan?"

"Anggap saja kencan buta, ya" Castor tersenyum jahil.

 **Jam ke 6  
**

Penyesalan mendalam yang ada setelah menerima tawaran itu.

Kencan buta darimana? Yang ada dia malah menjadi supir si pria asing ini, mengantarkan barang yang pernah dia pinjam ke berbagai sudut Barsbug. Lima puluh rumah dia datangi, dan itu ditambah dengan mengemas barang – barang yang dipinjam dari orang diluar Barsbug. Pengiriman pos pun ia yang tanggung, dan dia masih sempat – sempatnya duduk santai di kursi mobil kremnya ini! Masih beruntung, si pria mau menanggung uang bensinnya.

"Karena dia sakit saja, kalau tidak…," Teisha bergumam, membanting kardus bekas barang pinjaman ke tempat sampah terdekat, lalu menyadari ada satu benda yang tertinggal di salah satu kotak yang terbuka.

Sebuah pin oranye kecil berbentuk tapak kaki kucing.

 _Seorang gadis kecil menyematkan pin dari kardigannya ke sebuah topi, mengecilkan celah yang terbuat dari robekan di sisi belakang._

" _Terima kasih…" gumam si pemilik yang topinya terselamatkan._

"Hei, kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Frau ketika Teisha telah masuk ke mobil.

Mata biru melihat benda yang diamati di tangan mungil itu, "Oh, aku lupa mengembalikan yang itu. Itu punyamu kan?"

"Ya, ini pin milikku sewaktu masih SD. Seingatku, aku pernah membenarkan topi seseorang untuk upacara hari kemerdekaan. Tak kusangka ini kembali, "Dia tersenyum kecil, namun…

Teisha mengerutkan dahi,"Sebentar…darimana juga kau dapatkan ini? Kau _stalker_ ya?"

Frau terkekeh, "Tebakanmu kasar sekali. Kau akan mengingatnya kembali…"

Kerutan di dahinya semakin bertambah. Ada sesuatu dari pin kecil ini...sesuatu yang nostalgis. Tapi, memori yang ada hanya bertambah kacau.

Lalu, sebuah tangan mengacak rambutnya, seperti anak kecil. Tangan dari si pria yang menyengir lebar di jok sebelahnya.

"Tak usah terlalu kau pikirkan, nanti kau malah bertambah pendek,"

Teisha menepis tangannya, merapikan kembali rambut coklat indahnya

"Setelah ini, kau mau kemana?"

"Ah…tak usah terburu – buru. Kita makan siang dulu,"

 **Jam Ke 6,5 menuju 7**

Mereka telah sampai ke sebuah restoran yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor pos tadi. Namun, jauh di pikiran Teisha masih mencari – cari memori tentang pin itu, dan daerah sekelilingnya. Dia kenal betul perumahan setelah restoran ini.

 _Seorang gadis kecil bergaun hitam memeluk lututnya, duduk menyendiri di sebuah gedung dengan cat yang telah mengelupas. Sebuah restoran kecil di seberang menarik mata hijaunya ke etalase mereka, lebih tepatnya wanita muda yang sedang memainkan piano dari dalam. Wanita berpakaian pelayan itu memainkannya dengan indah. Melodinya menenangkan perasaannya sejenak, menghentikan aliran air mata di pipi bulatnya._

" _Hei, kau! Sedang apa disini?" sebuah suara memanggil._

Sekarang rumah di seberang restoran sudah dicat ulang, pertanda ada pemilik baru. Restoran ini pun sudah semakin ramai dari yang ia ingat dulu. Raggs sudah menjadi kota yang besar. Waktu berlalu cepat rupanya...

Sementara itu, mata biru laut memandang ke seberang meja, ke wanita yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya, yang dari tadi hanya memainkan sisa stik daging di piringnya.

"Ada apa, Dada Rata? Dari tadi melamun saja. Kalau begitu, biar aku yang habiskan stikmu…"

Garpu menancap sempurna ke meja, tepat beberapa senti di depan tangan panjang yang hendak mengambil makan siangnya.

"Kau mau membunuhku?" tanya Frau sarkastis, mengelus – ngelus tangan yang berhasil selamat dari maut.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Dada Rata, dasar mesum?! Lagipula, aku tidak melamun, hanya merenung tentang restoran ini," jawab Teisha ketus.

"Ya sudah, tidak perlu pakai garpu segala. Memang, kau kenal tempat ini?"

"Tentu saja, disini kota kelahiranku, Raggs. Dan daerah perumahan ini, adalah tempat bermainku bersama Fea Kreuz, paman yang mengurusku setelah meninggalnya orang tuaku dalam kecelakaan kereta. Sudah 15 tahun aku tidak ke kota ini lagi, sejak paman pun dipanggil Tuhan juga dan kakek Jio yang merawatku di Barsburg" Tutur Teisha

Keheningan mengikuti mereka sejenak.

"Oh ya, Frau. Aku sebenarnya mau menanyakan sesuatu.." Frau menaikkan alisnya, sinyal untuk melanjutkan.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku?"

Frau tersenyum, "Baru sekarang kau menanyakan itu…Kenapa? Kau keberatan? Ada kesibukan?"

"Bukan begitu...aku bahkan belum memiliki pekerjaan untuk menjadi sibuk sejak kembali kesini. Hanya…kenapa aku? Bukankah…biasanya seseorang akan memanggil keluarganya, atau orang terdekatnya untuk menemani mereka? Sedangkan aku… aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu sama sekali."

Senyum itu sempat bergetar, namun hanya melebar dari muka tirus si pria, "Aku tidak punya keluarga lagi. Aku sendiri."

Teisha tertegun,lalu tersadar "Ma..maaf karena kata – kataku tadi menyinggungmu. Tak apa, kau tak perlu menjawabnya,"

"Tidak apa. Toh, itu wajar kau menanyakannya. Alasanku karena…"

Teisha memasang pendengarannya baik – baik.

"Castor bilang, kalau kau belum pernah punya pacar, apalagi kencan! Jadi, aku hanya ingin berbuat baik dengan berbagi ketampananku ini di jam – jam terakhir untuk si pendek didepan ini,"

 _Flat shoes_ merah mendarat ke muka yang nyengir bak setan itu.

"Aku tidak pendek, ini tinggi rata – rata, tau! Kau saja yang seperti raksasa." Teisha mengambil kembali sepatunya yang tercap ke muka Frau.

"Kau tak bisa diajak bercanda,ya?"

Iris hijaunya memandang rendah si pria.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya, melihat Frau berdiri.

"Membayar bon, kali ini aku yang traktir,"

Sadar juga dia telah merepotkanku, pikirnya. Mata hijau pun kembali memperhatikan sekeliling, jikalau ada sesuatu yang menarik. Dan berhenti ke piano di dalam restoran, yang masih berdiri sama persis seperti dulu.

Melihat Frau sepertinya masih lama bercakap dengan pelayan kasir wanita itu, tubuhnya tergerak menuju alat musik tadi.

Dia mengelus penutup tuts, membuka dan mengetes beberapa not. Masih sama, masih seindah melodi yang pernah ia dengar dari wanita pemilik kafe itu. Denting piano ini lah yang menarik diri kecilnya untuk mendalami musik, jauh sebelum otaknya tercampur dengan kelas Fisikanya.

Teisha memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi pianis, mengetes kemampuannya yang sudah berjaring laba – laba.

Ia kembali ke tuts tua itu, memejamkan mata, mengingat lagu terbaru apa yang telah ia pelajari. Dan jarinya mulai menari.

 _Chord C minor... F minor..._

 _Datanglah, pada akhir hari ini,_

Tak punya keluarga, tak punya relasi, Teisha mengutuki dirinya karena bertanya pada Frau, yang ia sudah tahu betul bagaimana rasanya.

 _Hidup ini telah menjadi keras, tapi kita kan baik saja..._

Ditambah, ketidakjelasan setelah 5 jam nanti.

 _Jadi, datanglah. Tidak akan lama hingga kita berakhir bahagia..._

Akankah melanjutkan hidup… atau menyusul mereka.

 _Berbaliklah, aku tahu kita tersesat... Tapi kita akan diketemukan..._

 _Dan sedikit alunan tuts melodi sebelum penutup...  
_

Setidaknya, lagu ini yang bisa ia persembahkan sekarang.

Dia membuka matanya, tersadar bahwa mulutnya ikut bersuara dengan lirik yang ia putar di ingatannya. Lalu beralih ke meja makannya tadi, sebuah pemandangan yang bisa membuatnya jantungan.

Frau, yang telah duduk di meja terdekat ke posisinya sekarang, dikerumuni oleh semua pelanggan restoran. Semua. Tua, muda, pria, wanita, yang tadi duduk diluar ataupun didalam, bahkan para pelayan yang masih memegang nampan pesanan seseorang, memandangnya dengan mata berbinar.

Mukanya merona malu, jari – jari melayang dari tuts. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

"Pacar Anda sangat berbakat, Tuan," komentar seorang pelayan wanita.

Frau mendengus, menegapkan kepala yang sedari tadi bersender ke tangannya, "Heh, aku berharap begitu…"

000000- **Bersambung** -00000

yah, tambahan sedikit untuk Teito/Teisha mainkan terinspirasi dari

( watch?v=5caGF50E-o ) . Hope you enjoy this :)


	2. Chapter 2

**11 Jam dengan Orang Asing**

 **Bagian 2**

Sepertinya aku salah membagi chapter nih... Chapter pertama jadi pendek, eh chapter 2 yang jadi kebanyakan. Well, gak apa kan? Semoga menikmati bagian kedua juga :)

Netto : 3305 words

 **Disclaimer :** **07 Ghost gak bakalan jadi punya aku, tuk selamanya~ Aku Cuma punya nih bahan cerita tuk dinikmati bersama. Maaf besar untuk OOC-ness, karena penulis ini yang cinta mati ama Adam Levine (apa nyambungnya?)  
**

00000-.-00000

 **Jam ke 7 menuju ke 8  
**

Cukup. Cukup, ya cukup.

Teisha keluar dari rumah gelap itu melalui pintu darurat, meninggalkan Frau melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dia terduduk di tangga pintu keluar, memeluk lututnya agar rasa merinding itu hilang.

"Kenapa? Kalau takut, tak usah ikut aku tadi…" kata Frau menghampiri Teisha, masih dengan cengiran khasnya setelah keluar dari wahana satu itu.

Teisha memelototinya,"Ya, aku takut, puas?! Aku ikut ke dalam untuk memastikan kau aman, tau!"

Senyumannya melebar "Padahal, bagus sekali dari tadi kau melekat padaku,"

Sejak masuk ke taman hiburan, nampaknya diri Teisha sendiri yang mengalami sakit jantung, setelah _rollercoaster_ dan rumah hantu barusan, sedangkan Frau malah sangat menikmatinya. Teisha tak bisa komentar. Mukanya memerah mengingat tangannya yang berangkulan terus dengan Frau, mencari perlindungan yang sia – sia di dua wahana tadi.

"Aku hanya khawatir tentang kondisimu, Bodoh…" dengus Teisha.

Tangan besar itu mengacak – acak rambutnya, lagi. Ada perasaan nyaman, aman dan...rindu? Entah rindu akan apa.

"Ayo, kucari wahana yang tidak akan membuatmu jantungan." Tangan it menariknya berdiri, mengajak Teisha mencoba wahana lainnya. Dan dia mengikuti pria yang bisa kapan saja membuatnya kesal dengan tindakan spontannya, namun juga menawan hatinya.

Ia ingin ini benar – benar sebuah kencan,

Bukan sekadar menemani seseorang yang akan pergi,

Ia ingin jantung itu bertahan lebih lama,

Ia ingin lebih megenal pria asing nan memesona di depannya ini,

Ia ingin hal seperti ini berlangsung lebih lama. Dia tidak akan menyangkalnya.

 **Jam ke 8,5 menuju 9  
**

 _Frau tersenyum lebar seperti biasa, Teisha menatap dingin._

 _Berbeda posisi, tapi raut kedua pihak tetap sama._

 _Lalu, jarinya menarik sudut bibir si gadis, memaksakan sebuah senyuman aneh._

 _Berikutnya, pukulan dan tendangan melayang ke tubuhnya._

 _Masih tampilan Teisha menghakiminya._

 _Dan akhirnya saling membalas, Frau mendorong kepala Teisha sementara tangan yang lebih pendek berusaha menjauhkan si pria._

"Tidak ada foto yang bagus. Karena ada kamu…" rengut Teisha, menyalahkan Frau yang berkelakar dari tadi di dalam _photo box_.

"Aku juga yang disalahkan…bukannya kamu yang bikin gaduh tadi?"

"Kamu,"

"Ya, kamu!" Mata hijau beradu dengan mata biru langit. Lalu, tawa meledak di antara keduanya.

"Maaf, jadi buat foto yang kurang berkenang…" ujar Frau.

"Ah, tidak. Foto – foto ini…lain dari biasa. Aku akan menyimpannya," balas Teisha, mengamati foto mereka. Senyum manis tanpa sadar terukir di wajah kurang ekspresi itu, melegakan hati lelaki di sebelahnya.

Terus berjalan dan berjalan, saling menikmati keberadaan masing – masing, keriuhan taman hiburan menjadi latarnya. Hingga mereka melintasi jam yang berdiri di sudut sebuah kursi taman.

"Ah…sekarang sudah setengah enam…," Teisha lupa menutupi nada kecewa di kalimatnya.

"Kau ini suka buru – buru, ya? Masih ada sekitar dua jam sebelum kembali ke rumah sakit, dan satu tempat lagi yang ingin ku kunjungi,"

 **Jam 9,5  
**

"Disini," kata Frau. Teisha memberhentikan mobil, tepat di depan sebuah gedung tinggi berbayang hitam. Lebih seperti, proyek apartemen yang terbengkalai, ditemani tanaman menjalar dan rerumputan yang meninggi.

Mereka telah kembali ke arah perumahan masa kecilnya, nun jauh terpencil di ujung jalan yang membatasi daerah Raggs dengan perbukitan menuju Barsburg. Teisha sudah merasa tidak enak di tempat yang jauh dari penduduk lainnya, aura seram juga menguar di sekitar bangunan itu.

Pintu berdebam, Frau kabur ke gedung tua. Terkejut, Teisha mengejarnya.

" _Tunggu!" suara bocah perempuan memanggil temannya yang berlari begitu saja, memasuki gedung yang masih dalam pembangunan itu. Para pekerja sudah pulang pada jam sesore ini. Dan ia tidak ingin ditinggal sendiri dengan keadaan matahari yang sudah hendak kembali ke peraduan._

Teisha berlari melalui tangga tanpa pegangan itu, Frau terlalu cepat karena langkahnya yang besar. Semakin ke atas, dan ke atas. Dia mengelengkan kepalanya, menepis pikiran buruk tentang kemungkinan apa yang akan dilakukan Frau saat tiba di puncak.

 _Langkah kecilnya hati – hati menapaki tangga yang belum tentu kuat itu, temannya terlalu cepat. Tawa yang menggema dari atas memberinya tambahan tenaga untuk mengejar temannya._

"Frau!" teriak Teisha, akhirnya mencapai atap gedung itu. Ia menunduk dan memegangi lutut, napasnya tersengal. Delapan? Sepuluh? Mungkin itulah tingkat yang ia capai sekarang.

Sedangkan, Frau duduk santai di pinggir gedung, membalik tubuhnya ketika mendengar panggilan Teisha.

"Wah, kau lama sekali," Teisha menyeret kakinya menuju Frau, ingin sekali di tendangnya pria ini dari posisinya.

"Duduklah, kau nampak sangat capek" Frau menepuk tempat di sebelahnya.

Teisha menempatkan dirinya dengan hati - hati, "Aku kira kau mau bunuh diri tadi…"

Tawa meledak dari si rambut pirang,"Kau imajinatif sekali! Mana mungkin aku bunuh diri, apalagi di tempat ini,"

Teisha menaikkan sebelah alis. Frau menunjuk ke arah depan, "Lihatlah ke sana,"

Mata hijau mengikuti intruksinya, membulat seketika.

Tepat dari tempat mereka berada, pemandangan seluruh kota terhampar di bawah, dibingkai pepohonan sisi kiri dari perbatasan Raggs dan cahaya jingga mentari yang akan segera terlelap. Lampu rumah penduduk mulai berkelip satu persatu, diteduhi langit senja tanpa awan. Seperti sebuah lukisan yang dengan cermat diciptakan.

Rambut coklat sebahunya dibelai lembut angin gunung.

"Ini indah…" ungkap Teisha.

Frau mengambil napas dalam – dalam,memejamkan mata.

"Gedung ini dulu merupakan proyek besar – besaran pemerintah, tapi sudah terbengkalai seperti ini. Ini tempat istirahat yang paling kusuka tiap sepulang sekolah dulu…"

Si rambut coklat berpaling kepadanya,"Kau…pernah tinggal disini juga?"

"Tentu, sebelum penyakit jantungku bertambah parah. Dan mendiang kedua orang tuaku terus mencari rumah sakit yang bisa memperpanjang hidupku…"

"Lalu, kenapa kau kembali?"

Frau membuka sebelah matanya, tertuju ke si penanya. Biru bertemu pandang dengan hijau. Dan ia kembali menutup mata untuk menikmati angin yang menghembus rambut pirangnya.

"Karena kamu," Frau menjawab, senyuman melebar di wajahnya, bukan senyuman mengejek itu lagi.

"Jangan bercanda…" Teisha menatap kembali pemandangan dibawahnya, berharap sinar senja menutupi mukanya yang tiba - tiba memerah.

Matahari sudah setengah terbenam.

"Kau tahu, Frau... Aku sebenarnya menikmati perjalanan pendek ini. Membawa nostalgia akan kota Raggs yang telah lama kutinggal ," ujar Teisha, menggenggam – genggam tangannya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau juga menikmatinya…"

"Tapi…ada sesuatu yang mengganjalku sejak tadi. Frau, sebenarnya…kau itu siapa?"

Keheningan mengikuti mereka lagi.

"Seberapa kalipun aku membuka kembali ingatanku, kau tidak ada di dalamnya. Kau, benar – benar hanya seseorang yang baru kukenal hari ini…"

Frau kemudian menatap Teisha yang wajahnya seperti telah melihat pembunuhan besar - besaran. Cemas, takut, atau curiga terhadapnya? Namun juga nampak letih karena memikirkan sesuatu.

Tangan yang mulai dingin itu menggapai kepala Teisha, mengelus lembut si rambut coklat. "Kau masih belum ingat,ya? Tak apa, bukankah sudah kubilang? Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan, nanti kau malah tambah pendek…"

Tangan besar itu beralih ke pipi kirinya, mengusap air mata yang tak Teisha sadari telah mengalir sedari tadi.

"Hei, jangan menangis. Kau bilang, kau menikmati perjalanan ini,kan? Anggap saja, orang asing ini adalah teman barumu yang hanya ingin berkenalan lebih lama sebelum pergi jauh. Bagaimana? "

Teisha hanya mengangguk pelan, dalam hati meminta maaf. Mungkin, mencari pengampunan.

"Bagus. Jadi, mari nikmati senja ini sedikit lagi…"

Teisha memperhatikan lebih seksama pria dengan mata biru yang tak bisa ia baca, membiarkan sinar – sinar terakhir menyelimutinya dan angin bermain dengan rambutnya.

Dia bukan kakaknya yang hilang, itu jelas. Teisha anak tunggal, ibunya anak tunggal, dan satu – satunya paman yang ia miliki adalah pendeta yang meninggal tanpa pernah menikah. Lebih tepatnya, dia merasa tidak ada hubungan kekerabatan dengan lelaki ini.

Teman atau sahabat? Hanya Mikage dan Hakuren yang mau berteman dengan perempuan berwajah dingin juga mudah marah sepertinya. Pacar? Tidak ada yang mau dengan wanita se-tidak-menarik dirinya

Lalu, kenapa ia harus khawatir dan sedih terhadap orang asing ini?

Gaya bicara, sentuhan dari tangan besar itu, pribadi yang ramah, konyol, dan suka menyembunyikan kesedihannya sendiri… ia merasa sangat mengenal laki – laki yang tersenyum khas di sampingnya. Sosok yang tak bisa ia panggil dari ingatan kaburnya.

Frau Birkin, lelaki yang baik dan bersahaja ini, hanya akan tetap menjadi orang asing diingatannya.

 **Jam ke 11**

"Terima kasih banyak, Teisha. Frau nampak menikmati hari ini berkatmu," ucap seorang pria berkacamata, menemani Teisha menyusuri koridor menuju pintu keluar.

"Ah, itu bukan apa – apa, Castor. Aku…hanyalah orang asing yang menemaninya sebentar, mengisi kesepian di saat terakhirnya. Tak tahu apa – apa tentang dirinya…" balasnya sungkan, memainkan pin oranye di jari – jarinya.

Castor berhenti, mengagetkan Teisha yang selangkah di depannya.

"Ada apa?"

Castor mengerjapkan matanya, tak percaya.

"Ah, tidak… Frau melewati 11 jam 20 menit denganmu sebelum pemeriksaan kembali transplantasi jantung yang kemungkinan bertahannya sangat kecil. Dan, kau bilang…kau hanya orang asing bagi Frau, atau kau _merasa_ Frau adalah orang asing itu? Karena, Frau tidak mungkin merasa senyaman dan sesenang tadi dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Itu Frau yang kami tahu."

Teisha terdiam. Castor melanjutkan,"Tidakkah, terbersit sedikit di memorimu tentang Frau?"

"Sebenarnya…Aku merasa aneh, aku merasa mengenal Frau, tapi tidak ada satu ingatan pun yang muncul tentangnya. Aku sudah memikirkannya berkali – kali."

Castor menghela napas,"Maaf jika dokter sepertiku berkata ini. Kau hanya memikirkannya, membongkar ingatan di kepala. Namun,sudahkah kau mengenangnya, mencari dari hatimu?"

Teisha tertegun. Wajah itu…senyuman itu…sentuhan tangannya…ia tahu bahwa ia mengenalnya. Ia mengenalnya.

00000-.-00000

Cukup. Ia sudah paham. Kakinya bergerak cepat meninggalkan psikiater yang baru menemaninya.

Teisha terus berlari, hampir menabrak seorang perawat di jalurnya.

 _Saat itu, umurnya baru menginjak tahun ketiga. Setelah pemakaman kedua orang tuanya, Paman Fea menjemputnya ke perumahan pinggir kota. Tapi, kesedihannya membawa si gadis kecil terus kabur dari sang paman, menutup diri._

 _Seorang gadis kecil bergaun hitam memeluk lututnya, duduk menyendiri di sebuah gedung dengan cat yang telah mengelupas. Sebuah restoran kecil di seberang menarik mata hijaunya ke etalase mereka, lebih tepatnya wanita muda yang sedang memainkan piano dari dalam. Melodinya menenangkan perasaannya sejenak, menghentikan aliran air mata di pipi bulatnya._

" _Hei, kau! Sedang apa disini?" sebuah suara memanggil._

"Apakah ingatanmu terasa samar, kau mengingat bagian dari Frau, tapi tidak keseluruhan dirinya?" Castor mulai mendiagnosa.

Teisha hanya menggangguk.

 _Seorang bocah laki – laki berambut pirang dari depan restoran menghampirinya. Teisha kecil beringsut di tempatnya, tidak nyaman dengan kedatangan orang lain yang tiba – tiba._

" _Kamu siapa? Anak baru ya? Sendirian saja? Tersesat? Orang tuamu kemana? Lalu, kenapa pakai baju hitam?" tanya si bocah bertubi – tubi, membuatnya makin menggelung diri._

 _Si pirang berjongkok didepannya,menyodorkan tangan. "Aku Frau, anak pemilik restoran di depan. Aku tidak menggigit,kok…"_

 _Mata hijau mengamati sejenak bocah yang tersenyum hangat di depannya, "Ibu….melarangku…bicara dengan orang asing…"_

" _Woah, aku kira kau bisu tadi! Ayo,mampir saja ke tempatku," Tanpa persetujuan Teisha, Frau menarik tangannya menuju ke seberang, walau dengan susah payah karena perlawanannya._

Teisha terus berlari, berhenti sejenak untuk mencari belokan yang tepat. Ia terus mengenggam pin itu.

 _Frau adalah teman pertama Teisha, dan mungkin satu – satunya saat ia menginjak bangku SD. Mungkin, karena sifatnya yang sangat menutup diri walau masih kecil. Namun, dari Frau, Teisha mendapat teman – teman baru juga._

 _Dan satu hari menjelang upacara kemerdekaan, Teisha tak sengaja bertemu Frau di belakang barisan pengibar bendera cilik, melihat si bocah menaikkan topinya berulang kali, usaha yang sia – sia ketika topi itu turun menutupi pandangannya lagi._

" _Dasar laki – laki tak bisa diandalkan," ucap Teisha menghampiri Frau._

 _Seorang gadis kecil menyematkan pin dari kardigannya ke sebuah topi, mengecilkan celah yang terbuat dari robekan di sisi belakang._

" _Ah…topiku jadi lucu begini…" keluh Frau._

 _Teisha memajukan bibir mungilnya,"Apa laki – laki juga tidak tahu terima kasih?"_

" _Terima kasih, nanti aku kembalikan," gumam bocah yang topinya terselamatkan, meletakkannya kembali diatas rambut pirangnya._

"Apakah kenangan itu hanya berbentuk kenangan masa kecil?"

Teisha menggeleng dengan kuat. Arus memori mengalir deras kepadanya.

 _Walau usia mereka terpaut dua tahun, Frau adalah pembuat onar, juga tak bisa diandalkan, dan Teisha sebagai pemberes kerusakan – kerusakan yang ia buat. Hingga ia terus mengikuti Frau di jenjang SMP. Dia junior dan si remaja lelaki senior menuju SMA. Kedekatan mereka kadang memicu siulan dan batuk orang – orang disekelilingnya._

" _Tunggu!" suara bocah perempuan, yang ternyata telah tumbuh menjadi remaja putri, memanggil temannya yang berlari begitu saja, memasuki gedung yang masih dalam pembangunan itu. Para pekerja sudah pulang pada jam sesore ini. Dan ia tidak ingin ditinggal sendiri dengan keadaan matahari yang sudah hendak kembali ke peraduan._

 _Langkah kecilnya hati – hati menapaki tangga yang belum tentu kuat itu, temannya terlalu cepat. Tawa yang menggema dari atas memberinya tambahan tenaga untuk mengejar temannya._

 _Pada akhirnya, sebuah debat kecil di atap gedung yang belum selesai itu, tawa lepas mereka, dan menikmati matahari terbenam dari pinggir puncak gedung._

Sedikit lagi, satu belokan menuju bangsalnya.

" _Hei, kau tahu…. aku menyukaimu,"_

" _Jangan bercanda, Frau. Ini bukan bahan lelucon," si gadis mengalihkan pandangan, takut rona merah dimukanya terlihat karena pernyataan tiba – tiba remaja lelaki disampingnya._

 _Si laki – laki hanya melebarkan senyum,"Tidak, aku benar – benar menyukaimu."_

 _Teisha mengerutkan kening. Frau menahan tawa, mengangkat tangannya, berteriak ke arah langit senja._

 _"AKU MENCINTAI TEISHA KLEIN! MENCINTAINYA! HANYA TEISHA KLEIN! DENGARKAN ITU!"_

 _Teisha mendorong tubuh si jangkung ke arah bangunan, memelototi Frau. "Kau gila? Kalau ada yang lain mendengar bagaimana?"_

 _Frau terkekeh,kembali duduk,"Karena itu, walau setelah kelulusan nanti, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu,"_

 _Mata hijau membelalak kaget, "Astaga, Frau! Kau menolak beasiswa akademi Hawkzile? Menolak kesempatan seperti itu demi….perempuan sepertiku? Kau gila atau bodoh, sih?!"_

" _Mungkin_ _keduanya. Ditambah, aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan perempuan sepertimu,"_

 _Muka Teisha semakin memerah, ekspresinya bertambah imut dengan memajukan bibir dan mengerutkan keningnya, usaha gagal untuk menyembunyikan perasaan berbunga di dada._

 _Tangan besar mengacak – ngacak rambut coklatnya,"Aku bisa mati merindukan wajah itu. Lagipula, siapa si pendek dan cerewet yang akan menegurku nanti kalau aku pergi?"_

 _Tangan tergenggam memukul pelan sisi samping Frau,"Dasar bodoh…."_

"Apakah kau masih mengingat alasan kau pindah dari Raggs? Apa ingatanmu samar hanya pada tempat atau masa tertentu?"

"Ya…aku pindah karena…karena…"

Castor memijat pelipisnya,"Harusnya aku menyadari ini. Ini _fugue amnesia_."

 _Pagi itu, tidak ada rangkulan mengagetkan di gerbang sekolah. Tak ada sapaan ramah di kafetaria. Tak ada panggilan dan suaranya. Tak ada si pirang tinggi di kelulusan para senior. Tak ada alunan piano, hanya seorang pria tua menutup restoran._

 _Seolah teman pertama, cinta pertamanya, tak pernah ada di Raggs._

 _Tak ada. Tak ada Frau. Bahkan di atap gedung berlatar senja itu._

" _Bohong…." Ucap gadis yang masih berpakaian SMP itu, sudah terlampau banyak peluh dan air mata ia keluarkan dalam pencariannya yang sia – sia._

 _Tak ada kepercayaan. Tak ada cinta. Ia terlalu muda, hanya terjebak kata dan sikap yang manis saja.  
_

"Amnesia secara psikologis. Otakmu menolak sebuah atau sebagian informasi untuk tinggal didalam memori jangka panjangmu…"

 _Jenjang SMP Teisha lalui tanpa pamannya, tanpa ada teman untuk berbagi rasa. Meninggalkan Raggs bersama keluarga satu – satunya, Ia kembali menutup diri. Mikage dan Hakuren membuka hatinya, walau apa yang di Raggs tetaplah bersemayam di Raggs. Tak tersentuh._

"…..Biasanya karena kejadian traumatis, tumor, atau…perasaanmu sangat terpukul, hingga proteksi alam bawah sadarmu memilih menguburnya sedalam mungkin, agar kau tidak terluka untuk kedua kalinya ketika mengingatnya."

Sudah cukup, Ia telah paham semuanya.

 _"Kenapa kamu kembali?"_

 _"Karena kamu..."_

Frau pintar. Ya, ia sangat pintar.

" _Bukankah sudah kubilang? Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan, nanti kau malah tambah pendek…"_

Teisha bodoh, ia merasa sangat bodoh.

 _"...Kau akan mengingatnya kembali..."_

Kenapa ia tidak ingat dari awal? Frau telah menderita karenanya. _"...Anggap saja, orang asing ini adalah teman barumu yang hanya ingin berkenalan lebih lama sebelum pergi jauh. Bagaimana? "_

 _Teisha tak tahu alasan Frau pergi, tanpa mencari tahu lebih banyak._

 _Ia egois, Ia bodoh._

 _Ia tidak melihat, tangan besar yang diam - diam memijat dada untuk menenangkan jantung yang sekarat itu._

 _Dia bertindak seperti anak kecil, telah mengubur kenangan – kenangan itu._

 _Ia tidak melihat, bagaimana Frau mencari - carinya ketika gilirannya yang menghilang._

Dan sekarang hanya bisa menatap melalui kaca di pintu bangsal, Frau yang terbaring dengan semua masker udara dan alat penunjang kehidupan itu.

 _Frau bukan orang asing baginya. Dia cinta selamanya baginya.  
_

 **Esok Hari**

Orang – orang mengelilingi sebuah nisan yang baru berdiri pagi ini, asap masih mengepul dari dupa didepan sebuah foto. Semua berpakaian hitam, menundukkan kepala memanjatkan doa. Seorang gadis lain berpakaian sewarna melindungi diri di bawah bayang pohon, jauh dari kerumunan. Seorang pria berambut ungu muda menyadarinya, melangkah mendekati si gadis.

"Kau tidak bergabung, Teisha?"

"Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak suka kerumunan orang, Labrador. Kerumunan selalu menandakan hal tidak baik" balasnya, memeluk diri.

"Frau adalah pasien paling menakjubkan yang pernah kami miliki." Teisha menaikkan alisnya.

Labrador melanjutkan, "Dari catatan medis yang kami terima, kami sudah sangat terkejut. Dia mengidap kardiomiopati iskemik, memaksanya merubah keadaan awal jantungnya untuk bertahan hidup. Dan bagian yang mengejutkan adalah, dia bertahan dengan 11 kali operasi jantung termasuk transplantasi di _Raggs Health Centre_ , sejak umurnya 5 tahun,"

"Frau… melakukan operasi terus menerus…sejak bertemu denganku..?"

"Mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti itu, sebuah keberanian besar untuk usianya yang masih belia. Juga, dengan penolakan tubuh yang makin besar dengan operasi berulang kali, sudah menjadi suatu keajaiban ia bisa bertahan hingga sekarang. Aku heran alasannya apa," ungkap Labrador, melirik ke gadis yang matanya mulai berkaca – kaca.

"Terima kasih,"

"Tak apa, inilah artinya teman. Seharusnya kami yang berterima kasih padamu. Frau sekarat dan kami tidak mungkin melakukan operasi dengan keadaannya waktu itu. Tapi, Frau berkata, ia punya alasan tersendiri untuk tetap hidup, walau hanya tinggal beberapa jam saja. Kami menyerah dengan semangat itu."

Mata hijau itu hanya sanggup menatap tanah di bawahnya, berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Tak lama, bayangan teman disampingnya menghilang. Labrador kembali ke kerumunan peziarah, membiarkan Teisha menenangkan diri.

Lalu, yang ia ingat adalah hening, dan kerumunan mulai beralih, meninggalkannya menatap foto hitam putih diatas makam.

Langkah kaki kecil gadis bergaun hitam akhirnya bergerak.

"Kau ini memang pembuat masalah, Frau,"

Selangkah demi selangkah, ia makin mendekat.

 _...Tidak, aku benar – benar menyukaimu. Karena itu, walau setelah kelulusan nanti, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.._

"Kau juga pembohong. Kau meninggalkanku waktu itu,"

Teisha berdiri tepat menghadap makam bertuliskan nama Frau Birkin.

... _mari nikmati senja ini sedikit lagi_...

"Lalu, sekarang. Kenapa kau tidak cerita?"

Mata hijau itu menatap foto yang terpampang di depannya.

"Dan kau masih sempat tersenyum disana? Hah? Kau pasti tertawa melihatku sekarang..."

Sebuah foto pria berambut pirang dalam jas hitamnya. Masih tersenyum.

 _..Tak usah terlalu kau pikirkan, nanti kau bertambah pendek..._

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku sejak awal,kan? Kau mau aku perlakukan terus menjadi orang asing, hah?! Aku tidak akan mengunjungimu kalau itu maumu!" suaranya mulai serak.

Setetes air jatuh ke nisan.

"Maaf...karena mencurigaimu...melupakanmu...tidak bisa menjadi diriku yang terbaik di saat terakhirmu..."

Ia membiarkan matanya mengalirkan kesedihan yang tak terbendung lagi, jatuh terduduk.

"Maaf, karena menjadi orang asing bagimu. Dan membiarkanmu mencariku selama ini..."

 _Samar - samar di tatapnya pemuda disampingnya, yang memejamkan mata biru itu, menikmati angin dan senja yang menerpa tubuhnya._

 _"Hei,kau tahu...aku menyukaimu"_

 _Disusul tindakan nekatnya dari atap gedung tua itu,_ _"AKU MENCINTAI TEISHA KLEIN! MENCINTAINYA! HANYA TEISHA KLEIN! DENGARKAN ITU!"_

"Bodoh...aku tahu...aku juga mencintaimu"

 _Tangan besar itu beralih ke pipi kirinya, mengusap air mata yang tak Teisha sadari telah mengalir sedari tadi._

 _"Hei, jangan menangis. Kau bilang, kau menikmati perjalanan ini,kan?..."_

"Ah, aku lupa. Kau melarangku menangis,kan?" Teisha mengelap air matanya.

Lama ia menatap makam di sampingnya. Kemudian, ia menepuk tangannya.

"Baiklah. Kau pasti bosan dibawah sana. Jadi, mari mengisi kekosongan 15 tahun dimana aku tak bertemu denganmu." kata Teisha, menyamankan posisi duduk di samping makam.

"Akan kumulai cerita ketika aku bertemu Mikage. Kau tahu, jika kalian bertemu, kalian akan menjadi kakak adik yang saaangaaat…rukun. Dia itu…"

Dan Teisha pun mulai bercerita, sesekali tertawa. Senyum di foto itu seolah melebar mendengar semangat si gadis. Karena Teisha tahu ia tak boleh terpuruk, tak boleh melemah hanya karena merasakan kehilangan.

Teisha tidak hanya kehilangan sesuatu, ataupun seseorang. Ia mendapat kekuatan dan ketabahan, teman, pencerahan, dan terutama…Cinta.

 _Ini tak akan lama, hingga kita berakhir bahagia._

 _Segera, kita akan diketemukan…_

00000-.-00000

 _Jangan kau kira cinta datang dari keakraban yang lama dan pendekatan yang tekun. Cinta adalah kesesuaian jiwa dan jika itu tak pernah ada, cinta tak akan pernah tercipta dalam hitungan tahun bahkan abad._

 _ **Kahlil Gibran**_


End file.
